1. Field of the Invention
The present invention describes a method for hybrid decoding in a communication system.
2. Background
Typical communication systems operate with a single channel decoder in the receiver, and hence would have to settle for the performance from the single channel decoder regardless of the conditions of the communications channel. For instance, communication channel conditions can change over time due to channel fading, interference, etc., and a single channel decoder cannot adapt to these changing channel effects. Accordingly, data reception, whether it be voice, video, image communication or data transmission, can suffer.
Therefore, what is needed is a communications system that is configured to compensate for changing channel conditions.